Soul Phazed
by Graam'S
Summary: Que faire lorsqu'on n'est vraiment pas doué en amour ? Heureusement, Levi est là pour tout arranger !


La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville lorsqu'Eren rentra enfin chez lui, quelque peu chancelant. Il devait être vingt heures lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison d'Armin où il avait passé l'après-midi et la soirée. Le trio infernal avait prévu cette demi-journée "remontage de moral" pour Eren après les cours, suite à un incident fâcheux que celui-ci avait dû endurer. Mikasa était restée dormir là-bas, mais Eren voulait rentrer se coucher dans ses propres draps après cette journée éreintante, alors il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui, l'esprit dans le brouillard après ce qui lui avait semblé des litres d'alcool ingurgités.

En effet, aujourd'hui lui était arrivé la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Le garçon de ses rêves l'avait enfin remarqué, mais d'une façon des plus gênantes.

Ça durait depuis un moment déjà. Il en était tombé amoureux vers la fin de sa première et maintenant, au beau milieu de l'année de terminale, il n'avait toujours pas osé aller lui parler. En même temps il l'intimidait un peu trop pour tenter quoi que ce soit, et qui plus est, il était le garçon le plus convoité de toute l'école.

Jean Kirschtein.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était en seconde, mais il n'y avait pas fait réellement attention à cette époque. Il en avait seulement entendu parler par Sasha qui était dans sa classe. Il n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre ou quoi-que-ce-soit. Ensuite Jean avait gagné en popularité, les filles comme les garçons voulaient l'aborder, mais malheureusement, personne ne semblait assez bien pour lui. Bien qu'il y ait des rumeurs comme quoi il s'était tapé la moitié du lycée en prétendant le contraire.

Plus il le voyait, plus Eren sentait naître en lui un sentiment incompréhensible. Il ne le connaissait même pas, et toutes ses tentatives pour attirer son attention furent vouées à l'échec. Pourtant il le désirait si fort... De plus niveau beauté, Eren n'avait pas à se plaindre non plus, il s'était déjà fait draguer plus d'une fois... Par de vieux ivrognes qui sortaient du bar gay du coin.

Eren passa le portique de sa maison, pas forcément enclin à voir ses parents. Il avait juste envie de se terrer dans une cave et de ne jamais en sortir. Il avait merdé aujourd'hui, et tout le lycée était au courant. Jean l'avait regardé comme s'il était un parfait imbécile. Mon dieu, il n'oserait plus jamais rien tenter, c'en était fini de lui et de son cœur déjà en morceaux.

Même Armin et Mikasa n'avaient pas réussi à le consoler. Tant pis pour lui, il n'était qu'un abruti pensait-il. Alors c'est l'âme morose qu'il salua rapidement ses parents et fila dans sa chambre sans dîner. Carla et Grisha échangèrent un regard surpris, mais lorsque la mère d'Eren voulut monter lui parler, Grisha l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras.

-Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul pour le moment, on en parlera demain, quand il sera plus disposé à discuter avec nous.

Carla soupira, et ses yeux se tournèrent vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

A peine la porte de sa chambre fermée, Eren se laissa tomber sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se changer, balançant ses affaires au premier coin de parquet qui voudrait bien les accueillir. Il se roula en boule dans les couvertures et un sanglot lui échappa. Il s'étonnait lui-même parfois, de se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu. Et puis bon, il était carrément bourré. Mais il voulait à tout prix conquérir Jean, et c'était peine perdue maintenant qu'il avait gaffé. La honte allait sûrement le poursuivre sur les dix générations de Jäger à venir... Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il se sentait si triste et tellement ridic...

-Hey gamin ! Tu comptes chialer comme ça longtemps ?

Eren rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Mais il était bien certain d'être seul dans la chambre, et il ne connaissait pas cette mystérieuse voix. Toujours sous sa couverture, il n'osa pas regarder aux alentours. Il n'était pas fou, il savait que son imagination lui jouait des tours, personne n'était dans sa chambre.

-Oi le burrito de tristesse là ! On se bouge allez !

Cette fois Eren ouvrit grand les yeux et rejeta sa couverture sur le côté. Mais il avait bien raison, il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre. Pourtant cette fois il n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bien quelqu'un quelque part.

-Où êtes-vous ?

-Baisse les yeux.

Eren regarda par terre.

-Pas si bas crétin, sur ta gauche ! Mais quel empoté tu fais c'est dingue !

L'empoté regarda sur sa table de nuit, pour y découvrir un petit homme. Un tout petit être, qui pouvait facilement tenir dans sa main. Il était habillé de façon étrange, un pantalon blanc lacé de cuir avec de hautes bottes et une veste courte marron clair. Il avait l'air particulièrement rigide et mécontent. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux coupés en undercut, et des yeux orageux à glacer le sang.

Ça y est Eren hallucinait. A vrai dire il avait peut-être un peu trop bu chez Armin, leur but était de se saouler pour oublier Jean le temps d'une soirée et rigoler, mais ça avait tourné en beuverie de son côté, et ce petit être était sûrement la représentation de son désespoir.

-Mais vous êtes quoi, enfin qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?

La petite personne soupira.

-Je m'appelle Levi. Et je suis là pour t'aider à conquérir le cœur de la personne que tu désires.

Eren s'approcha brusquement de lui.

-C'est vrai ?

Levi sembla assez dégoûté de la proximité soudaine avec l'adolescent.

-Tch. Puisque je te le dis, crétin. Bon alors tu veux séduire qui ?

Eren se détendit. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Premièrement, ce n'était pas possible, ce farfadet ne pouvait pas être vraiment là... Tout devait être dans sa tête. Pour le moment, il avait juste envie de dormir et d'oublier tout ça. Il s'inquiéterait de sa santé mentale demain.

Il décida donc de s'allonger confortablement et d'ignorer Levi.

-Heu tu fous quoi là ? Mais t'es vraiment une loque pour ne même pas répondre à ma question. Non mais quelle impolitesse ! Je te le redemande, qui veux-tu séduire ?

Eren grommela un "C'est pas tes oignons" avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser guider lentement vers l'inconscience. Levi se permit de soupirer avant de grommeler.

-Et ben... ça va être laborieux avec celui-là.

* * *

Eren se réveilla en sursaut lorsque son réveil lui cria qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Il se recoucha de l'autre côté, soupirant. Ça allait sûrement être la pire journée de sa vie. Il devrait retourner au lycée après le scandale de la veille. Et il avait une gueule de bois par-dessus le marché. Soudain, il sentit comme un pincement sur les paupières qui s'ouvrirent sans son autorisation, il tomba alors sur Levi, qui les avait soulevées à l'aide de ses petites mains.

-Debout la loque ! Aujourd'hui, je m'occupe de ton cas !

Eren, pris de panique, hurla presque en se cognant contre le mur de l'autre côté de son lit.

-Aaah ! Mais, mais... T'es réel ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là le gnome ?

Levi parut incommodé par l'adjectif et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Ecoute-moi bien morveux, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça je t'arrache tous les ongles, pigé ? Maintenant tu te lèves et en avant guingamp ! On a du boulot !

Sur ce, Levi sauta du lit, et d'un claquement de doigts, le lit d'Eren se souleva d'un côté, le faisant glisser au sol. Il atterrit de façon peu gracieuse, les jambes au-dessus de la tête. Levi ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Il se mit debout sur le front du garçon, et se pencha en avant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-A l'envers t'as encore plus une drôle de tête. Fit remarquer Eren.

-Garde tes conneries dans ta bouche le mioche. Alors maintenant, tu vas me dire tout ce que je dois savoir pour que mon boulot soit accompli et que je puisse me casser d'ici.

Eren sembla vouloir se redresser, et le petit homme descendit de son front. Une fois correctement assis, Eren le toisa avant de soupirer.

-Okay donc... T'es pas dans ma tête.

-Nope.

-Est-ce que je suis fou ?

-Absolument pas, je suis bien là.

-Tout le monde peut te voir ?

-Oui, mais je me cache incroyablement bien.

-Et t'es quoi au juste ? Cupidon ?

-Tu peux voir ça comme ça en effet, même si Cupidon n'a aucune finesse. Ce lourdaud d'ailé tire sur les gens avec des balles dorées. Moi, je suis un Ovel. Je suis là pour t'aider à gagner le cœur de la personne que tu veux, pas te l'approprier.

-Un Ovel ? Et il y en a beaucoup comme toi ?

-Quelques-uns.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides moi ?

-Tu es sur ma liste.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, et je dois dire que t'es le plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais vu.

Eren lui lança un regard furieux avant de se masser la nuque tout en réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre de toute façon ? Il ne gagnerait sûrement pas l'amour de Jean tout seul, et même s'il avait l'impression de délirer complètement, il n'était certainement pas fou. Ce lutin était vraiment là, il n'était en rien le fruit de son imagination, il n'en aurait jamais eu assez pour inventer ça de toute manière.

Eren avait toujours été de nature à se lancer dans l'inconnu tête baissée, sans réfléchir. Et pour le moment, ça lui avait plutôt réussi. Restait à savoir pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à approcher Jean alors qu'il était l'un des types les plus sociables de cette planète. Alors c'était décidé.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Levi sembla apprécier que le gamin coopère enfin.

-Parles-moi de la fille que tu veux séduire.

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes. Il balbutia et rougit. Levi s'impatienta.

-Alors gamin ? Donne-moi au moins un nom bon sang !

-Je, je...

-Mais crache le morceau merde !

-Il s'appelle Jean !

Eren avait crié si fort qu'il s'en étonnait lui-même. Il avait fermé les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit, Levi n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux brillèrent un instant, et il y eut un grand silence. Levi le brisa en pouffant étrangement dans sa main. Il reprit son sérieux en une seconde.

-Ok, un mec donc. Il me faut tous les détails que t'as sur lui.

Eren soupira de soulagement. Puis il se mit à penser à ce qu'il allait dire à Levi. Et rien ne lui vint. Il ne savait absolument rien sur Jean. A part quelques bribes de son emploi du temps. Par exemple il avait cours de sport le mardi après-midi, car Eren sortait de son cours d'histoire et le voyait devant le gymnase depuis la fenêtre. Il savait aussi ce que tout le monde savait, qu'il avait de bonnes notes sans être miraculeuses, et qu'il était incroyablement beau.

-Et ben... Pas grand chose en fait. Fit piteusement Eren, baissant les yeux.

-Hein ? T'es amoureux d'un mec que tu ne connais même pas ?

Levi prit le silence qui suivit pour un oui, et soupira comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

-Super, donc va falloir aller à la pêche aux infos...

-Et comment on fait ça ?

-Ben on va lui demander pardi.

Eren s'étouffa.

-Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas ou quoi !

Levi prit l'air le plus blasé et colérique qu'il pouvait et se retint de hurler.

-Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es un foutu Yandere ou quoi ? Bon maintenant ça suffit. Mes nerfs vont pas tenir. Alors écoute-moi bien sale morveux pleurnichard.

Levi disparut l'espace d'une seconde, et Eren tourna la tête pour voir où il était allé lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Levi sur le haut de sa personne. Il était assis en tailleur dans les cheveux bruns qui recouvraient le crâne de l'adolescent.

-Maintenant c'est fini les conneries. Aujourd'hui, tu relèves le menton. Eren Jäger tu vas t'exciter un peu le poireau et prédater ce mec. J'en ai plus qu'assez, tu vas te plier à mes règles, et tu vas sagement te bouger le cul ! Je vais faire de toi le plus grand séducteur du pays.

Eren déglutit pendant que Levi se mettait debout. Il donna un coup de pied sur le sommet du crâne de l'amoureux pour chaque règle énoncée, qui faisaient dangereusement tourner le décor à chaque fois.

-Primo. Tu arrêtes de pleurnicher sur ton sort. Secundo, tu arrêtes de te rabaisser comme un idiot, tu es parfaitement désirable, ce mec crève probablement d'envie de te mettre dans son lit.

Les oreilles d'Eren sonnèrent. La dernière règle ressemblait plus à un compliment mal tourné qu'autre chose.

-Et tertio...

Levi se servit des cheveux qui tombaient sur le front d'Eren pour s'y accrocher et poser les pieds sur son nez, plongeant leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

-Tu me fais confiance. Je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour te ridiculiser. Avec ton joli minois, et mon super cerveau de séducteur, ce Jean ne pourra que t'aimer.

Eren sentit une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir tout entier. Ce petit lutin diabolique avait peut-être raison après-tout. Et s'il y arrivait en fin de compte ? Jean serait à lui, et il aurait gagné une super popularité au lycée. Cependant un dernier doute persistait, qui fut balayé par Levi en quelques secondes.

-Et... Si on échoue ?

Levi lui donna alors un coup de poing sur le front, qui eut l'effet d'une pichenette sur Eren.

-Ne dis pas ça imbécile. Tu es peut-être un cas désespéré, mais je te promets qu'on aura des résultats concluants.

Eren se massa le front, avant de lever une main, invitant Levi à s'y installer. Celui-ci lâcha sa prise et se tint debout dans la paume de l'adolescent.

-Allez en selle cow-boy ! Lève-toi et habille-toi tu vas finir par être en retard. Va me dompter cet étalon de Jean.

Eren, les poumons gonflés d'espoir et de fierté se leva, une détermination folle dans le regard. Il mit son uniforme le plus soigné, ramassa ses affaires et dévala les escaliers tout en glissant Levi dans la poche de sa veste. Il passa en courant dans la cuisine, attrapant une pomme au passage et saluant ses parents.

-'Jour m'man, 'jour p'pa !

Ses parents ne relevèrent même pas la tête, habitués au manège matinal de l'adolescent.

-T'es en retard, je sais. Dit sa mère.

Elle était en train de débarrasser la table du petit-déjeuner tandis que Grisha lisait un journal.

-Bonne journée fils. Lança-t-il.

Eren sortit en trombe de la maison, et courut jusqu'au point de rendez-vous habituel où il retrouvait Armin et Mikasa pour se rendre au lycée. Ses deux amis bavardaient calmement, ils ne s'étonnèrent même pas de le voir débouler comme une furie, la respiration saccadée et les joues rosies par l'effort. Eren s'arrêta en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Fiou ! Salut les gars !

En fait, Eren changeait toujours de phrase de salutation avec ces deux-là. Soit c'était "les gars", parce que Mikasa était un vrai bonhomme à la dure, ou "les filles", parce qu'Armin était quand même sacrément efféminé de son point de vue. Le blond lui offrit justement un sourire narquois.

-Et ben alors Eren, on a la gueule de bois ?

-Faux ! Je viens juste de me taper le sprint du siècle.

Armin et Mikasa commencèrent à marcher en direction du lycée, suivis de près par Eren. Ils discutaient joyeusement sur le chemin, mais une fois arrivés à l'enceinte de l'école, Eren s'arrêta net. Armin et Mikasa échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Ecoute Eren, tu n'es peut-être pas obligé de venir aujourd'hui, on te donnera les cours... Commença Armin.

-Mais sache que si tu franchis le pas, on sera là pour t'épauler. Termina Mikasa.

Eren regarda ses deux meilleurs amis, les yeux emplis de reconnaissance. En tout cas, il pourrait toujours compter sur eux. C'était limite s'il ne voulait pas leur tenir la main. Non. Il voulait montrer à Levi qu'il n'était pas une chiffe-molle et qu'il était prêt. Désormais, il retrouverait sa confiance et sa détermination, comme il était avant qu'il ne rencontre Jean. Désormais, il était Eren Jäger, et pas cette pâle copie qu'il montrait à tout le monde.

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il pénétra dans la cour du lycée. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, et quelques murmures et rirent s'élevèrent. Eren ralentit, semblant perdre un peu de sa superbe en se remémorant son échec cuisant de la veille. C'est alors qu'il sentit un pincement douloureux sur le poignet gauche.

-Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il releva son poignet à hauteur d'yeux, et il vit que Levi avait quitté sa poche pour se cacher dans sa manche.

-Comment as-tu osé me mettre dans ta foutue poche ?

Eren sembla désolé et chuchota:

-Pardon, mais puisque tout le monde peut te voir, je ne sais pas trop où je pourrais te cacher.

Levi fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

-Bon premièrement, continue de marcher comme tu le faisais, c'était au top, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tout le monde va croire que t'es fou, à parler à ta manche comme un débile.

Eren détourna alors vivement le regard, conscient qu'il devait effectivement avoir l'air d'un dégénéré mental. Il reprit courage grâce aux paroles de Levi et reprit sa fière démarche. Il sentit que Levi escaladait son bras pour finalement arriver dans son cou.

-Porte ton col relevé, t'auras moins l'air d'un bambin et je pourrai me cacher tout en te soufflant des conseils.

Eren grommela.

-J'aime pas les cols relevés, c'est pour les idiots qui se prennent pour des rebelles.

-Discute pas et fais-le.

Le garçon soupira et releva le col de sa veste, où Levi se nicha, près de son cou et de son oreille gauche. Eren remarqua avec étonnement qu'il lui tenait chaud. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention, mais ses joues se réchauffèrent quelque peu. Eren entra dans le bâtiment, Mikasa et Armin sur les talons. C'était limite s'il n'avait pas défoncé la porte d'un coup de pied. Il continua de marcher résolument jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Levi lui tapota la peau d'une main.

-C'est bon Eren, tu as réussi jusque-là. Maintenant, il faut que tu entres dans la salle avec un air désintéressé, comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre. Les mecs adorent ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir. Il faut te faire désirer. Alors tu vas le regarder, lui sourire, puis détourner les yeux et aller t'asseoir nonchalamment.

Eren avala sa salive, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait faire ça, croiser le regard de Jean, et faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Il ouvrit la porte et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, et de se calmer. Son pouls s'accéléra, il sentit un frisson le parcourir alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Jean était là, Eren le vit au premier coup d'oeil. Il était entouré de ses amis, et discutait avec assurance. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Eren, celui-ci faillit détourner le regard, mais Levi posa sa main juste en-dessous de son oreille, ce qui lui redonna courage. Il soutint le regard de Jean, lui glissant un sourire discret, alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à son bureau, près de la fenêtre, à côté de celui de Mikasa et juste devant celui d'Armin.

Il faillit s'évanouir dessus, mais Levi le pinça une nouvelle fois.

-Aïe ! Mais ça va devenir une habitude ou quoi ?

-C'est pas le moment de flancher, tiens-toi bien, il te regarde.

Eren se tendit intégralement. Jean... Jean le regardait lui ! Levi était très pratique en fin de compte. Il serait ses yeux.

-Très bien, on a dépassé la règle des 7 secondes, tu l'intéresses.

Eren, qui sortait ses affaires de cours, fit tomber son livre de français.

-Comment ça je l'intéresse ?

Levi soupira.

-La règle des 7 secondes, crétin. Si quelqu'un te fixe pendant plus de 7 secondes c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Il t'a fixé pendant au moins 12 secondes, soit presque le double, tu l'intéresses forcément.

-Sérieux ? Mais j'ai rien fait...

-Bah tu sais il n'en faut pas beaucoup, une démarche, un sourire... Tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil, ça c'est clair.

Eren sourit en ramassant son livre, en fait ce petit farfadet colérique était vraiment très efficace. Le cours débuta, et Eren, qui cuvait encore tranquillement, était sur le point de s'endormir. Levi avait sauté de sa cachette pour se poster dans la trousse de l'adolescent. Il lisait avec attention le livre qu'Eren aurait dû lire pour le cours, mais ayant préféré se saouler avec Armin et Mikasa, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu le temps. Et puis il ne comprenait rien au français. Il avait pris l'option parce que Jean l'avait prise, et Armin et Mikasa avaient suivi.

-Eren ?

Le garçon releva les yeux sur sa prof, qui venait de le surprendre en pleine séance de somnolence avancée.

-Oui madame ?

-Tu peux m'expliquer le quatrième paragraphe ?

Toute la classe le regardait, attendant sa réponse. Le regard d'Hanji se fit extrêmement flippant. Si elle comprenait qu'il n'avait absolument rien suivi, il serait bon pour une punition des plus inventives. Heureusement qu'elle l'aimait bien, elle lui laissa un peu de temps pour chercher comment se sortir de ce guêpier. Armin tentait tant bien que mal de lui souffler une réponse, mais Eren avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, et ne comprenait rien. Puis, il entendit Levi soupirer et lui chuchoter:

-Très bien, répète exactement ce que je vais dire.

Eren hocha doucement de la tête, de façon à ce que seul son bienfaiteur le voie.

- _Le paragraphe quatre parle de l'amour sincère. Charlotte est tombée amoureuse du prince, mais dans cet extrait elle rencontre un puissant magicien qui lui montre que son amour est dérisoire._

L'élève répéta tout mot pour mot, avec un accent certes très prononcé, mais ses mots étaient justes. Eren lui-même ne comprenait strictement rien de ce qu'il racontait.

- _L'héroïne se demande alors ce qu'est l'amour véritable, et tout le paragraphe ne relate que ses pensées à ce propos._

Un gros silence plana à la fin de sa tirade. Eren regardait dans sa trousse, ou plus précisément droit dans les yeux de Levi. Il parlait français ? L'adolescent se mit à se poser des tas de questions. Et il compta les secondes. Cinq... Six... Sept... Huit. Levi détourna le regard. Huit secondes. S'il se fiait à la règle que Levi avait énoncée auparavant...

Hanji sembla péter une durite.

- _Wahou Eren ! Ton français est incroyable ! Même si tu as un accent épouvantable... Comment as-tu appris tout ça ?!_

Eren baissa les yeux vers Levi, ne comprenant pas la question de sa prof. Levi se mit à sourire doucement. Ce qui était vraiment étrange, Eren n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage, et il n'avait pas vu cette expression aller si bien à quelqu'un.

-Dis-lui que c'est ton _ange gardien_.

L'adolescent n'avait pas compris ses derniers mots, mais les répéta à Hanji qui se mit à sourire comme une idiote. Elle se tourna vers la classe.

-Très bien tout le monde, je vais traduire ce qu'Eren a dit, puis on continuera sur le paragraphe cinq.

Beaucoup de regards planaient sur Eren, interloqués. Lorsque la pause du matin fut enfin arrivée, Armin et Mikasa entraînèrent Eren hors de la salle. Il eut tout juste le temps d'attraper Levi au passage et de le mettre dans le col de sa veste. Ses deux amis le poussèrent dans un coin assez discret sous les protestations du garçon, et l'un comme l'autre l'assaillirent de questions.

-Comment t'as fait ?

-Hein ?

-Eren, on se connaît depuis qu'on est gamins, t'as jamais causé un mot de français et là tu nous sors une tirade que Madame Zoe a compris, et elle t'as même répondu ?!

-Ben je...

Armin et Mikasa le foudroyaient du regard, mais ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était plus de l'incompréhension, et il pouvait déceler de la curiosité maladive dans l'expression d'Armin.

-T'as appris toute une langue en une nuit !

-Non non ! Je... J'ai simplement...

Il chercha ses mots, se grattant la nuque. Levi marmonna.

-Envoie-les se faire foutre.

Eren se donna une toute petite tape dans le cou pour le faire taire. Armin et Mikasa le regardèrent bizarrement. Le garçon déglutit. Est-ce qu'il ne devait pas la vérité à ses meilleurs-amis ? Il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, mais est-ce qu'il devait vraiment leur dire qu'un lutin plutôt boudeur l'aidait à conquérir Jean ? C'était un peu trop pour eux peut-être.

Levi, vexé qu'Eren l'ait frappé lui mordit l'oreille. Eren glapit et se frappa de nouveau. Armin et Mikasa échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils ne le voyaient pas, mais ça tournait en véritable bataille entre Levi et Eren. Et bien sûr l'adolescent avait l'air purement et simplement ridicule. Ils finirent par se calmer, mais Mikasa était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Bon Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu dors correctement au moins ?

Eren s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'elle devrait plutôt se mêler de ses affaires, lorsqu'une voix les interrompit.

- _Bonjour_.

Eren se tourna dans la direction de la voix, découvrant avec effarement que son prince charmant se trouvait à même pas un mètre de lui, un petit sourire ravageur plaqué sur le visage. Eren rougit et perdit ses mots. Il chuchota très faiblement à Levi:

-Que... Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Il t'as simplement salué, dis-lui " _salut_ ". Et sourit bon sang, il va pas te bouffer.

Eren réussit tant bien que mal à décrocher un sourire gêné avant de répondre maladroitement.

- _Sa-Salut_.

Jean continua dans leur langue, ce qui soulagea Eren. Il ne se voyait pas suivre une conversation entre Levi et Jean qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Après tout, Levi pouvait lui faire dire tout ce qu'il voulait. C'est vrai que sur le coup, avec Hanji il lui avait fait confiance et tout s'était bien déroulé, mais Levi pouvait aussi bien lui faire dire n'importe quoi.

-Alors comme ça t'es en couple ? Demanda Jean.

Eren faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

-Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Et ben t'as dis que c'était ton ange gardien qui t'avais appris à parler français.

Eren se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Levi lui avait vraiment fait dire ça ? La tête d'Eren se mit à tourner, c'était la première fois qu'il rougissait autant pour quelqu'un d'autre que Jean. Son coeur accéléra, et il aurait voulut pouvoir croiser le regard de Levi, mais pour le moment ça allait être compliqué. Pour l'instant il fallait qu'il se concentre sur Jean et rien d'autre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Levi de la tête. Tiens c'est drôle il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un surpasserait Jean de ce côté-là.

-Et bien... En fait je connais quelqu'un qui est français.

Jean ricana.

-Ah tu parles de moi ?

Eren ne sut pas quoi répondre, et Levi dut une nouvelle fois intervenir.

-Répète ce que je dis, et prend un air mi-désinteressé, mi-amusé.

Il en avait de bonnes lui ! Quelle tête il devait faire ? Levi sembla lire dans ses pensées.

-Hausse un sourcil, croise les bras et souris.

Eren s'exécuta.

-Mais à part le fait que tu sois français je ne sais rien de toi. Dis l'adolescent avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

Jean sembla se prendre au jeu, et la lueur dans son regard ne trompa pas Levi, il avait mordu. Désormais il devait tout faire pour avoir Eren s'il voulait garder sa réputation de beau-gosse. Et puis avec un peu de chance, il tomberait amoureux de lui et ils seraient heureux... Pfff. Levi préfèrait mourir que de voir ce type poser ses mains sur le rayon de soleil qu'était Eren. Le gnôme se mit une gifle. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Eren était son client et rien d'autre.

-ça peut s'arranger...

Eren sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il aurait pu mourir sur le coup qu'il serait mort heureux. Jean continua.

-Tu fais quoi après les cours ?

Eren déglutit. Est-ce qu'il allait l'inviter à sortir ? Il vivait un rêve ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il remercie Levi.

-Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

-ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? Sourit Jean.

Les mâchoires des trois élèves se décrochèrent. Mikasa semblait vouloir arracher la gorge de Jean avec les dents, mais elle finit par attraper Armin par le bras.

-On va vous laisser.

Elle s'approcha d'Eren et lui chuchota:

-Je te promets que s'il te fait du mal, je le tue.

Eren sortit un petit rire contrit, et ses deux amis quittèrent les lieux. Eren se tourna de nouveau vers Jean.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Super, alors je te retrouve devant le lycée à dix-sept heures ?

-ça marche.

Jean lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de s'éloigner.

-Soit pas en retard.

Et il disparut. Eren relâcha son souffle puis un glapissement étrangement féminin lui sortit de la gorge. Levi roula des yeux. C'était limite si l'adolescent ne sautillait.

-Vraiment ? T'es une écolière de douze ans ou quoi ?

Eren se mit à marmonner pour que personne ne voie qu'il parlait à sa marraine la bonne fée.

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, ça fait des mois que je rêve de ça.

-Ouais bah tâche de pas tout faire foirer, imbécile.

-Ce que tu peux être méchant... T'es sûr que t'es fait pour ce boulot ?

Levi soupira puis pinça la peau du garçon.

-J'ai aidé plus de gens à trouver l'amour que tu n'as eu de battements de coeur de toute ta vie.

Eren s'imagina Levi faire la même chose qu'avec lui pour une autre personne, et un sentiment étrange prit possession de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Levi sur une autre épaule que la sienne. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit.

-Et toi, t'es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Un silence lui répondit. Eren se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander. Après tout, Levi n'avait aucune obligation de partager ça avec lui. Peut-être que oui, que cette histoire d'amour avait été difficile, que Levi avait été blessé et en gardait des séquelles. C'est dans un souffle que le petit être lui répondit.

-Jamais.

Eren sentit son coeur se serrer. Vivre sans jamais avoir connu l'amour ? C'était un bien triste destin. Le garçon aurait voulu pouvoir regarder Levi et lui faire comprendre qu'il compatissait. Comment était-ce possible ? Aider des tas de gens à trouver le bonheur alors que lui-même n'avait jamais pu ressentir la morsure d'un amour sans loi ? Le ding-dong de la cloche qui indiquait la reprise des cours mit fin à ses pensées, et Eren se dirigea vers sa salle de classe sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

Après avoir dit au-revoir à Armin et Mikasa, qui l'encouragèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, Eren se mit à trépigner. Il se trouvait à l'entrée du lycée, attendant son prince charmant.

-Et s'il ne venait pas ?

Eren avait posé Levi sur le muret qui entourait l'école, et celui-ci le regardait faire les cent pas depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Comme l'amoureux commençait à se mordiller les doigts, Levi décida de prendre la situation en main.

-Arrête de te ronger les ongles tu vas prendre du poids. Et arrête de te morfondre ! Il t'a donné rendez-vous lui-même, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne pointe pas le bout de ses naseaux.

Eren le fusilla du regard.

-ça suffit avec ça, il n'a pas une tête de cheval, c'est offensant.

-C'est toi qui l'aime, pas moi, je dis ce que je veux.

Levi croisa les bras sous le regard blasé de son protégé.

-Comment pourrait-il ? En fin de compte il ne m'avait jamais remarqué et après ce qu'il s'est passé...

Le petit homme releva un sourcil.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Eren eut l'air gêné et soudainement, lui tourna le dos. Levi avait vraiment l'impression de s'adresser à un mur parfois.

-Raconte gamin.

Soudain, après un silence, Eren se mit presque à crier en agitant les bras.

-J'ai merdé ! Hier midi, lors du repas, j'ai voulu prendre mon courage à deux mains et lui proposer de manger avec moi, mais pour l'atteindre je devais passer près du terrain de basket, résultat, je me suis pris un ballon en pleine tronche et quand je suis tombé à moitié dans les vapes, je me suis renversé tout mon repas dessus...

Eren attendit la réaction de Levi, et un silence gêné tomba, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci pouffe dans sa main comme il l'avait fait le premier soir. Il se foutait clairement de sa gueule. Ah, si Eren avait pu l'empoigner par le col et lui lancer toutes les insultes qu'il pouvait... Mais il pouvait seulement prendre un visage boudeur.

-Si j'en avais une, je t'expliquerais ma façon de penser !

Cette fois Levi, n'y tenant plus, se mit à rire franchement.

-T'es vraiment un empoté de première, merdeux !

Eren se remit à bouder, puis, tandis que Levi se tenait les côtes, le garçon l'observa un peu plus. Malgré que son visage sorte tout droit d'un animé de chibis, il était beau. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur bleue-orageuse magnétique fascinante et son rire... Son rire. Il pourrait mettre une femme enceinte rien qu'en ayant cette expression. Une voix le tira de ses pensées.

-Tu es venu.

Eren se tourna vers Jean qui venait d'arriver, et d'un mouvement rapide, attrapa Levi avant de le flanquer dans le col de sa nuque. Faudra qu'il pense à mettre une écharpe. Non c'était trop con, qui se promenait avec une écharpe en pleine période estivale ? Mikasa était un cas spécial. Jean le regarda bizarrement.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui ! Je... J'ai juste.. Enfin...

-Change de sujet. Lui ordonna froidement Levi.

-Alors ? Où on va ?

Jean retrouva son sourire et s'approcha un peu trop près d'Eren. Levi aurait voulu lui trancher quelques doigts pour lui apprendre la politesse, et le concept d'espace personnel par la même occasion.

-Un café ça te tente ?

-D'accord.

Jean présenta son bras à Eren, qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'y accrocher. Eren posa quelques questions à Jean sous les demandes de Levi, pour que celui-ci puisse l'analyser et mieux l'aider à le séduire. Mais quelque chose clochait. Les goûts de Jean étaient... Presque anormaux. On aurait dit qu'il avait tout lu dans un livre. Quand Eren lui demanda quel était son film préféré, il lui répondit un titre qui avait l'air d'avoir été choisi au hasard, voir même inventé. Pendant que Jean lui expliquait de quoi parlait le film, ça n'avait aucun sens, et Levi connaissait des films bizarres ou méconnus, mais là, il était clair que le film en question n'existait tout simplement pas.

Levi se rendit vite compte que la plupart de ses réponses étaient inventées, apprises par coeur pour certaines, de livres français dont Eren n'avait probablement pas connaissance. Jean faisait comme s'il les avait inventées, et le brun devait le prendre pour un poète ou un artiste. La bonne fée d'Eren commençait à sérieusement se douter de quelque chose, et de fortement mépriser ce crétin à tête de cheval.

Il fallait qu'il prévienne son protégé, ce type était sûrement un coureur de jupons, et Eren était peut-être même en danger.

-Hey gamin, trouve une excuse, il faut qu'on parte.

Eren l'ignora superbement, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Levi au plus haut point. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'oreille.

-Tu m'écoutes sale merdeux ? Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici !

-Aïe !

Ils s'arrêtèrent, et Jean fit face à Eren.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'adolescent sourit, gêné.

-Je crois que... Je viens de me faire piquer par une guêpe.

Jean envahit son espace vital en une seconde. Il posa sa main droite sur son oreille et se rapprocha de son visage, caressant sa joue de son pouce. Tout en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, il lui murmura presque:

-Oui, tu as les oreilles bouillantes.

Eren rougit se noyant dans le regard de celui pour qui il en pinçait depuis trop longtemps. Levi faillit vomir. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec ce mec, dès qu'il le voyait, Levi sentait le dégoût l'envahir. Il avait du talent pour jauger les gens, et il avait pas mal d'instinct, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait valu son titre de chef d'Escouade d'Ovel. C'était cependant la première fois qu'il éprouvait de l'affection pour son protégé.

Soudain, Jean fit mine de vouloir poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Eren. Levi réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa les cheveux d'Eren et le tira en arrière, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire subitement reculer la tête. Jean se recula, visiblement contrarié qu'Eren ne se soit pas laissé faire. Quand à l'amoureux, il se mit à pester silencieusement contre Levi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Levi ne répondit rien, se sentant soudainement envahi de sensations étranges. Et il n'était pas stupide, il savait exactement ce que c'était. Une jalousie aussi dévorante que destructrice. Jamais il ne permettrait que Jean soit son premier baiser. Il éprouvait sûrement plus qu'une simple affection pour Eren. Pfff, mais quelle merde ça allait être.

Jean semblait déçu et énervé à la fois. Eren sembla vouloir rattraper le coup.

-Je... Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je...

Jean le coupa d'une main.

-T'en fais pas.

Son visage contrastait avec ses paroles. Il retrouva subitement le sourire, et Levi savait qu'il mentait. Il jouait probablement un jeu depuis le début, il fallait simplement que le gnôme arrive à convaincre Eren. Finalement, ce fut Jean qui lui sauva la mise.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, et on remet ça à demain. On est samedi, on peut aller manger ensemble à midi et passer l'après-midi chez moi ou rester au centre-ville, comme tu préfères.

Eren s'illumina.

-Vraiment ? Ça me ferait très plaisir.

Jean lui sourit et retourna de là où ils venaient, en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-Alors à demain !

Eren hocha la tête et attendit qu'il soit assez loin pour maladroitement attraper Levi dans sa main en le serrant.

-Toi... Tu m'as empêché de l'embrasser, pourquoi ?!

Levi tenta de se dégager de sa prise.

-Eren, arrête. Tu me fais mal.

Le garçon sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il desserra le poing, permettant à Levi de reprendre son souffle et de s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa main.

-J'ai empêché une chose abominable.

Eren fronça les sourcils et marcha en direction de sa maison, Levi dans une main, l'autre rageusement fermée.

-Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu en penses, c'est lui que j'ai choisi. Cracha-t-il.

Levi le regarda, et Eren crut déceler de la tristesse dans ses iris bleutés.

-Je suis là pour t'aider à trouver l'amour, pas à gâcher ta vie avec un imbécile.

Le brun explosa.

-Mais t'es qui pour décider avec qui je dois passer ma vie ? Tu ne le connais pas ! Et tu ne me connais pas non plus !

Le petit homme lui répondit sur le même ton.

-Eren, ce type te ment ! Toutes ses jolies phrases n'étaient pas de lui ! Ce n'est qu'un Don Juan !

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

-C'est... Un tombeur voilà ! Un mec qui va te séduire pour mieux te jeter ensuite ! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'intéresse, c'est ton corps. Il ne te mérite pas. Il te faut quelqu'un qui puisse te protéger et être à tes côtés pour ce que tu es, pas pour ton physique.

L'adolescent se calma un peu. Levi semblait vraiment s'intéresser à lui. Il voulait son bonheur tout simplement, mais Eren était très contrarié qu'il se mêle de tout ainsi. Ils arrivèrent chez le jeune, et ils montèrent directement dans la chambre d'Eren après qu'il ait salué sa mère.

Le garçon posa Levi sur son bureau et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Ce soir, Jean avait essayé de l'embrasser, et Levi l'en avait empêché. Eren se sentait incroyablement déçu, lui qui pensait qu'il allait l'aider. Si ça se trouve, c'était un diable qui voulait seulement le faire espérer et jouer avec son coeur pour mieux bouffer son âme affaiblie ensuite. Eren soupira. Mais dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ? Après avoir envoyé quelques messages à Mikasa et Armin pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé, en omettant tout détail sur Levi, Eren s'approcha de son bureau où le principal intéressé s'était installé, pour faire ses devoirs. Il s'assit et sortit ses livres de cours. Levi haussa un sourcil.

-Depuis quand t'es un bon élève ? On est vendredi soir, t'es pas obligé de les faire maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu dormais dans pratiquement chaque cours où on s'est rendus, sauf en sport où tu pétais la forme. T'es un athlète, pas un intellectuel. Ça, c'est le boulot d'Armin.

Eren avait vu juste, Levi était un bon observateur. Il lui lança un regard mauvais, avant de continuer à lire l'énoncé de l'exercice de maths qu'il avait à faire pour lundi. Ça faisait déjà trois fois qu'il le lisait et pourtant, il n'y comprenait toujours rien. Levi soupira.

-Ecoute gamin, je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça, mais quelque chose cloche.

-Oui et c'est toi.

Levi faillit lui sortir une réplique bien cinglante, mais se retint. Eren était comme une coquille, plus on tapait dessus, plus il se fermait. Avec lui, il fallait jouer la carte de la gentillesse et des mots doux. Ce que Levi ne savait absolument pas faire. Mais il allait essayer de son mieux.

-Eren...

Le garçon eut un frisson. Levi avait prit la voix la plus suave et la plus sexy qu'il avait jamais entendue.

-Pardonne - moi.

Bon, ce n'était pas un speach extraordinaire comme Levi l'espérait, mais c'était un début. Eren planta son regard dans le sien. Il était sincère. Sept, huit, neuf, dix... Ça aurait pu durer des heures, aucun des deux ne voulait détourner les yeux. Eren finit par rougir et plongea sa tête dans ses bras.

-Tu es pardonné. Sale petite vicelarde de créature.

Levi pouvait deviner à sa voix qu'il souriait, et la pression retomba. Il s'approcha de son protégé, pour enfouir une main dans sa chevelure. Ce geste le surpris lui-même, mais il continua. Finalement Eren releva timidement la tête et souffla.

-Même si je dois avoir la taille d'un titan pour toi, c'est agréable.

Le petit farfadet le questionna du regard.

-Quand tu me touches, c'est agréable.

Ce fut la première fois de mémoire d'Homme que l'on vit Levi rougir. Les deux garçons décidèrent de discuter un moment. Levi s'expliqua et Eren lui donna l'occasion de le connaître un peu plus. Au moins, après ça, ils ne pourraient plus se reprocher de ne pas être proches. Au bout d'un moment, Levi qui avait eu l'occasion d'observer les amis et les personnes qui composaient l'entourage d'Eren, se mit à faire des blagues sur leur apparence, ou leur façon d'être. Eren riait aux larmes, lorsque Levi se moquait de quelqu'un, il avait un sarcasme et des adjectifs assez particuliers, qui plaisaient beaucoup à Eren.

-Mais tu as quel âge pour parler comme ça ? Sourit le jeune.

-Je dirais... Mille ans.

Eren s'étrangla.

-Quoi ?!

Levi sourit, amusé de sa surprise.

-Mais chez nous, on ne compte pas de la même façon. D'après votre temps en années je dois avoir dans les trente ans.

Eren en resta bouche-bée. Trente ans ? Il se sentit d'un coup très jeune et inférieur à lui. Normal qu'il le prenne pour un gosse. Une tristesse parut soudainement en lui. Alors s'il avait été humain, Levi ne se serait probablement jamais intéressé à lui. Ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés si les circonstances avaient été différentes. La voix de sa mère les interrompit.

-Eren ! Viens, le repas est prêt !

-J'arrive maman !

Les garçons échangèrent un regard.

-Tu veux venir ? Ou tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ?

-C'est un rencard ?

Eren rougit de la tête aux pieds.

-Non... Juste un repas avec mes parents.

-Oh l'angoisse... Tu me présentes déjà à tes parents avant de m'inviter à boire un coup ?

Levi sourit, et Eren fit une moue mi-amusée, mi-gênée.

-Tsk. On verra pour le verre.

Eren enfila un sweat, et Levi lui donna l'autorisation de le glisser dans la poche-avant. Ils descendirent dans le salon où la table était mise, son père s'affairait à apporter les plats de la cuisine, tandis que sa mère était visiblement en train de lire le dossier d'un patient. À son approche, elle releva le nez de ses documents et retira ses lunettes. Eren s'assit à sa place, et peu après la famille fut réunie. Ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit avant de se servir et de commencer à manger. Grisha prit la parole.

-Alors Eren, comment se passent les cours en ce moment ?

-Mmh, Madame Zoe, ma prof de français semble m'apprécier depuis que j'ai répondu à une de ses questions, et sinon comme d'hab. Dit-il nonchalamment entre deux bouchées.

-Mmh. Et les histoires d'amour ?

L'adolescent faillit en avaler sa fourchette. Carla lui servit un verre d'eau, qu'il but d'une traite avant de regarder ses parents tour à tour. Ceux-ci avaient l'air plutôt intéressés par la question, et toute leur attention était fixée sur lui. Ce qui était quand même étrange car ils ne lui avaient jamais, au grand jamais, parlé de ça.

-Et bien...

Levi tendit l'oreille.

-Récemment j'ai rencontré un garçon.

Le fait que ce soit un garçon ne choqua aucun de ses deux parents qui s'en étaient toujours doutés. Et bien que ce soit une drôle de façon de faire son coming-out, ils l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. Cependant Levi tiqua. Il n'avait pas rencontré Jean "récemment", ou alors il leur mentait.

-Avant j'étais éperdument amoureux d'un mec de mon lycée et puis... Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression que l'autre mec éveille beaucoup plus de sentiments.

Eren ne semblait pas sûr de sa pensée. Comme si tout était brouillé, et qu'il fallait que ce soit plus clair dans son esprit.

-Pour le moment, je sais pas trop où j'en suis, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que mon coeur balance entre les deux.

Sa mère mit une main sur la sienne.

-Mon chéri... C'est ça qui te tracassait l'autre soir ? Je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive nous serons là pour toi, et si n'importe qui te faisait du mal, on ne l'accepterait pas.

Eren sourit doucement. Sa mère était vraiment l'une des personnes la plus chère à ses yeux. Ses parents le comprenaient et le soutenaient, que demander de plus ? Restait à savoir s'il aimait plus Jean... Ou Levi.

-Merci maman. Et je peux t'assurer que ce sera bientôt réglé.

Lorsqu'Eren se coucha cette nuit-là, Levi grimpa sur le drap et s'assit en tailleur devant son visage. L'adolescent était couché sur le côté, et dans la pénombre du soir, il contempla encore une fois le petit homme qui lui faisait face. Levi parla d'une voix douce.

-Drôle de façon de m'annoncer que tu as des sentiments pour moi.

-Je sais. Sourit Eren.

Levi sembla extrêmement désemparé lorsqu'il répondit.

-Et Eren... Même si on en venait à s'aimer... Ce serait carrément impossible.

Le garçon perdit son sourire et répéta:

-Je sais...

Il y eu un moment de blanc ou aucun des deux ne prononça mot. Levi tendit une main et caressa doucement les mèches brunes qui tombaient sur le front d'Eren, qui ferma les yeux.

-Parle-moi de toi, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? Demanda l'adolescent.

Levi prit un air pensif.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas né d'une personne, mais d'un souhait. Les Ovels apparaissent directement à leur forme adulte, et on nous forme pour aider les gens à trouver l'amour. J'ai été formé par le Commandant des Ovels en personne, Erwin Smith. Après avoir fait mes preuves, on m'a confié une escouade pour m'aider dans ma tâche, ils partagent la même liste que moi, et je décide de quels noms ils doivent s'occuper.

-Wahou... Alors ça fait de toi...

-Un Caporal, oui.

-Haha, j'imagine bien une armée de petits êtres habillés comme toi, qui vont aux quatre coins du monde pour trouver les personnes sur la liste.

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et Eren finit par tomber de sommeil, alors Levi se cala quelque part entre sa jugulaire et sa clavicule, et s'endormit après avoir cogité un bon moment sur Eren. Peut-être que s'il rendait visite à Erwin, celui-ci lui dirait comment faire pour devenir humain et vivre sa vie aux côtés de l'adolescent.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil vint taper sur le visage de Levi, et le gnôme plissa les yeux tout en se réveillant. Aujourd'hui, il irait voir son supérieur pour lui demander des informations sur une éventuelle transformation humaine.

Levi remarqua vite qu'Eren s'était déjà levé, sa chaleur n'était plus présente, et les draps étaient défaits. Le farfadet allait lui apprendre de ce pas comment on faisait son lit le matin, ce petit merdeux ne perdait rien pour attendre. Levi se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, s'apprêtant à sauter du lit. Mais son regard fut attiré par une grande feuille de papier portant son nom, posée sur la table de chevet. Intrigué, Levi s'y rendit et retourna la feuille, où quelques lignes étaient inscrites.

 _"Levi, je vais voir Jean, pour lui dire de laisser tomber_

 _notre histoire, ne m'attend pas pour te lever, à tout à l'heure, Eren."_

Levi froissa la feuille en serrant le poing.

-Oh le ptit enfoi...

Au même moment, Eren était assis en face de Jean, à une terrasse d'un petit café dans un endroit assez isolé où pratiquement personne ne passait. Les deux garçons se toisaient depuis deux bonnes minutes et Jean commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez.

-Bon. Eren. Il est temps de me dire pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voie.

-Et bien... Je pense que tu le sais, ça fait longtemps que tu me plais, et je voulais te dire...

Jean le coupa d'une main, et se pencha vers lui par-dessus la table en terre cuite. Il posa ses mains sur les décorations en verre, elles touchaient presque celles d'Eren.

-Si tu me demandes de sortir avec moi, la réponse est oui.

Eren sembla décontenancé. Quoi ? Jean voulait... Sortir avec lui ? Mais dans quel rêve était-il encore ? Depuis que Levi avait débarqué à grand coup de pieds dans sa vie, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe qui, mais jamais il n'aurai pensé qu'il tomberait amoureux de Levi lui-même, et maintenant, il devait dire non au garçon qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Pendant une seconde, le doute s'empara de lui. Mais c'était trop tard, il lui suffit de se remémorer la couleur bleu-gris des yeux de Levi pour être sûr de son choix.

-Non je... Ecoute Jean, je suis désolé, mais je dois te dire que j'ai rencontré un mec avant-hier, et que je sors avec lui. Alors je préférerais qu'on mette un terme à ce qu'on a commencé.

Jean parut choqué. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et son expression se fit sombre. Il se rassit progressivement, et baissa la tête. Eren resta impassible. Ça lui faisait bizarre de dire ça à Jean, ou même de lui faire du mal, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Eren se sentait mal de l'avoir fait espérer, mais au début, il avait été sincère avec lui. Seulement lorsque Levi lui avait fait part de ses doutes au sujet de Jean, il avait écouté, lui avait donné ce rendez-vous pour en avoir le coeur net, et après une heure passée en sa compagnie, Eren en était maintenant convaincu, quelque chose clochait chez lui.

Les épaules de Jean, qui avait toujours la tête baissée, se mirent à trembler. Eren se gifla mentalement, oh non ça y est, il pleurait. Eren se pencha vers lui, prêt à se confondre en excuses. Mais lorsque Jean releva la tête, un étrange rire sortit de sa gorge. Il riait comme un dément, et sa tête faisait peur à voir, Eren ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Alors c'était ça la face qu'il cachait à tout le monde et contre laquelle Levi l'avait mis en garde ?

Eren releva un sourcil et croisa les bras. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

-Alors j'ai perdu. Ah quel dommage ça aurait pu être vraiment drôle.

Hein ? Eren comprenait de moins en moins. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Jean continua de pouffer de rire tout en plantant ses yeux dans ceux perdus d'Eren.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Tout ça n'était qu'une immense farce !

-Quoi ?

Eren perdit son air détaché et le doute et la peur s'insinuèrent en lui.

-Au début je voulais me servir de toi pour me rapprocher de Mikasa, mais mes potes m'ont fait une proposition... C'était un pari ! T'étais qu'une foutue distraction ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais envie de sortir avec toi ? À chaque fois que t'ouvrais ta putain de gueule tu me faisais tellement pitié, tu m'as couru après tout ce temps, et tu te laissais tellement faire ! T'aurais pu dire oui à n'importe quoi. J'avoue que j'ai pas compris pourquoi t'as pas voulu m'embrasser l'autre soir, mais personne ne dit non à Jean Kirschtein, personne.

Il se leva et Eren fit de même, renversant presque sa chaise tandis que Jean s'approchait dangereusement.

-On a parié que je pourrais te niquer en moins de trois jours, on aurait vraiment pu se marrer. Je te baise, j'empoche le fric, et en plus de ça je te brise le coeur, oh oui, ça aurait été tellement drôle. Mais il a fallu que tu te rétractes au dernier moment, d'ailleurs c'est qui ce type ?

Jean l'avait acculé jusqu'à un mur de briques rouges qui marquait la fin de la terrasse du café. Eren se sentit déçu et idiot. Comment avait-il pu croire que Jean s'intéressait réellement à lui ? En fait tout n'avait été qu'une supercherie, ce connard s'était joué de lui. Des larmes de tristesse mêlée de dégoût lui brûlèrent les yeux.

-J'ai rien à te dire, pourriture. Il est tellement plus intéressant et meilleur que toi dans tous les domaines, que je le choisirais cent fois au lieu de toi.

Jean ricana.

-Personne n'est mieux que moi, ça doit être un mec que t'as inventé. Je crois que je vais simplement te tringler maintenant, comme ça j'aurai gagné mon pari et toi, t'auras perdu ta virginité.

-Me touche pas.

Jean appuya ses deux bras de chaque côté du garçon, l'emprisonnant à sa merci. Il colla son corps au sien et Eren essaya de ne pas vomir. Il réunit toutes ses forces, et le repoussa quand Jean commença à lui embrasser la peau au-dessus de la clavicule. Une fois face à lui, il lui asséna le plus gros coup de poing qu'il put, et Jean chancela un mètre en arrière.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher.

Jean se massa la mâchoire, avant d'essuyer les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient de sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Très bien Jäger, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu pourras aller retrouver ton mec imaginaire. Et tu sais quoi ? Il n'est pas là pour te sauver.

-C'est là que tu as faux, gueule de poney.

Eren put sentir Jean se glacer sur place de là où il était. Levi avait pris la voix qui ferait crever de peur le plus robuste des hommes. L'adolescent retint son souffle, tandis que Jean se retournait lentement.

-Vois-tu je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on s'en prenne à ce qui m'appartient, alors je te conseille de rentrer tranquillement chez toi si tu ne veux pas que ta misérable vie s'achève ici.

Le regard de Jean se posa sur le petit homme, qui se tenait sur une table non loin. Il eut l'air plutôt surpris. Il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à voir un mec qui ne faisait même pas la taille de sa main. Puis il explosa de rire.

-C'est quoi ça ? Quoi c'est lui le type pour qui tu refuses de sortir avec moi ? C'est une blague ? Il est minuscule et même pas humain !

Levi tiqua. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu il en rêvait, et maintenant qu'il lui avait montré son vrai visage, le protecteur d'Eren se faisait une joie de lui refaire le portrait. Eren quant à lui, resta interdit. Levi était vraiment menaçant pour sa taille. Il portait un équipement étrange et avait une lame fine dans chaque main.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Levi sauta de la table avant d'actionner son équipement tridimensionnel. Il lança un grappin qui se prit directement dans la peau du cou de Jean, et celui-ci émit un petit glapissement, comme s'il venait de se faire piquer par une guêpe. Le câble porta Levi jusqu'au visage de son adversaire et il lui asséna un grand coup de pied dans la joue. Sans perdre une seconde, il lui entailla profondément l'oreille en tournant sur lui-même et coupa une partie de ses cheveux par la même occasion, diminuant ainsi son potentiel de drague.

Levi continua de faire de petites entailles sur la presque totalité du corps de Jean, filant à une vitesse phénoménale. Eren n'arrivait même pas à le suivre, il maniait son équipement à la perfection, et chacun de ses mouvements avaient l'air calculés au millimètre près. Classe et lisse, du Levi par excellence. Jean tentait de l'attraper, mais il n'arrivait qu'à se frapper lui-même.

Il était vraiment effrayant, et son regard hantera probablement Jean pour le reste de ses nuits. Ce fut lorsque Levi se posa sur son nez, s'apprêtant à littéralement lui crever un oeil, que Jean décida de mettre toute sa force dans son coup. Alors il leva le poing, et l'abattit dans un grand cri. Malheureusement pour lui le farfadet était trop rapide, et il s'assomma avec son propre coup. Son corps tomba inconscient sur les planches de bois de la terrasse.

Levi était debout sur le torse de Jean, bougeant sa tête avec son pied comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien évanoui. Eren était resté coi devant cette scène. Tout s'était passé trop vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à quoi-que-ce-soit. Premièrement, Jean était un connard qui s'était bien foutu de lui, et il le haïssait dès à présent. Deuxièmement, Levi était vraiment incroyable. Et troisièmement, il l'aimait.

Eren se précipita vers Levi, et s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses mains. Il le colla contre sa joue gauche tout en le remerciant. Levi avait rengainé ses épées, et caressait doucement la joue d'Eren de sa main en appuyant son front sur sa fossette. Ils se regardèrent, et Eren sourit avant de le poser sur son épaule.

-Rentrons.

L'adolescent attrapa les affaires qu'il avait laissées sur la table et se mit à courir jusque chez lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il courait, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'une toute nouvelle vie l'attendait. Restait à savoir si Levi en ferait partie ou non.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il posa Levi dans les escaliers, et lui indiqua de monter avant de quasiment se ruer dans le salon où sa mère était en train de faire les comptes. Elle ne releva pas la tête de son ouvrage avant de lancer à son fils:

-Et bien, tu rentres tôt, je croyais que tu allais voir...

Elle fut interrompue par l'adolescent qui se jeta dans ses bras. Elle referma ses bras sur lui instinctivement.

-Eren... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, trésor ?

Le garçon se cala plus confortablement et se mit à sourire dans son épaule.

-Rien, je me sens terriblement bien, et je voulais que tu le saches, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du souci pour moi. Tout va... Merveilleusement bien, maman.

Carla soupira brièvement tout en serrant un peu plus son fils contre elle. Elle passa une main aimante dans ses cheveux et répondit d'une voix douce.

-Je suis ravie de l'entendre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle brisa leur étreinte qui avait fait infiniment de bien à Eren, avant de le regarder dans les yeux en remettant en place quelques mèches de cheveux.

-Mon chéri... Je ne pourrai jamais arrêter de m'inquiéter pour toi, peu importe ton âge ou ta taille, tu resteras toujours mon enfant.

Eren sourit et se releva.

-Bon, je te laisse travailler, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Carla sourit avant de replonger le nez dans ses chiffres.

-A tout-à-l'heure alors.

Eren remonta illico dans sa chambre et comme prévu, Levi était en train de l'attendre. Il était debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en train de regarder le ciel. Eren s'assit à genoux sur son lit, juste derrière lui.

-Je dois retourner voir mon supérieur.

Eren crispa les poings.

-Tu vas revenir ?

Levi se retourna pour le regarder.

-Je reviendrai.

Eren était partagé entre la joie qu'il puisse peut-être voir l'homme qu'il aimait humain, et la peur qu'il ne puisse tout simplement pas revenir, ou se transformer. Levi sembla sentir sa détresse, et il sauta du rebord de la fenêtre pour poser une main sur la sienne.

-Ne t'en fais pas morveux, même si je ne peux pas me changer en humain, je reviendrai te voir.

L'adolescent lui fit un mince sourire, puis Levi s'élança par la fenêtre à l'aide de son équipement tridimensionnel. Eren s'appuya sur la fenêtre pour le regarder partir, puis lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, il s'assit sur son lit et se mit à attendre. Il attendit jusqu'au soir, et après le repas, il attendit encore. Il attendit durant de longues heures qu'il revienne. Puis il finit par s'endormir.

À son réveil, Levi n'était toujours pas revenu, et ça dura deux semaines. Il pensait à lui tout le temps et ne pouvait rien faire correctement. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? Qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps ? Peut-être que l'amour entre Ovels et humains était interdit, et que Levi était emprisonné quelque part. Ou peut-être ne pouvait-il pas revenir car il ne pouvait pas se changer en humain. Peut-être même qu'il avait été tué. Ces sombres pensées ne le quittaient pas, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Cela faisait 16 jours que Levi était parti, et Eren commençait à sérieusement douter qu'il reviendrait un jour.

Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Mikasa et Armin, qui lui étaient d'un grand soutien. Il ne leur avait pas tout expliqué, mais il avait raconté toute l'histoire en omettant de dire que Levi était un Ovel, ses deux amis l'auraient sans doute pris pour un fou, alors il leur avait juste dit qu'il avait rencontré un homme qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de Jean. Armin et Mikasa semblaient vouloir rencontrer ce héros, mais pour le moment, c'était impossible.

Jean quant à lui s'était coupé les cheveux en crête pour ne pas qu'on remarque que Levi en avait coupé une partie, et Armin et Mikasa le détestaient au plus haut point. Surtout Mikasa, que ses deux amis devaient constamment empêcher d'aller lui éclater le visage à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Dommage pour lui, surtout que la plupart des gens savaient que la seule fille sur qui le Don Juan avait vraiment craqué, c'était elle.

Eren avait l'impression de reprendre enfin le cours de sa vie, comme s'il était en veille depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jean. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec beaucoup d'étudiants, et son groupe d'amis s'était considérablement élargi. Il sortait beaucoup plus souvent, et avait retrouvé sa détermination, son assurance, et le plus important, son sourire. Levi avait été comme une bouffée d'air frais dans son monde pollué.

Un jour comme les autres, Eren sortit des cours en retard, il avait passé un petit moment à discuter avec Hanji, qui avait l'air d'avoir contracté un intérêt particulier pour Eren. En effet l'adolescent s'était beaucoup renseigné sur le France et toutes les oeuvres littéraires tant renommées dont il avait entendu parler, que ce soit par Levi ou sa prof.

Il y avait encore beaucoup d'élèves qui sortaient du bâtiment, et Eren, accompagné d'Armin et Mikasa, aperçut Jean qui venait de passer la porte principale. Il détourna le regard. Eren était d'humeur passive ce soir-là. Levi lui manquait et parfois il se surprenait à vérifier ses poches ou le col de sa veste. Mais Levi n'était toujours pas revenu. Eren écoutait distraitement Armin et Mikasa, qui parlaient d'organiser une soirée avec tous leurs nouveaux amis. Il marchait en traînant des pieds, et son regard était résolument tourné vers le sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils passèrent le portail, et Eren entendit une voix qu'il ne pensait plus jamais entendre.

-Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour, morveux mal-élevé.

Eren tourna lentement les yeux en direction de cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Levi se tenait en face de lui, adossé au mur. Et il était complètement humain. Eren crut défaillir. Il était habillé d'un costume noir et de son fidèle foulard blanc. Les bras croisés, il le toisait avec des yeux incroyablement perçants. Levi humain était foutrement sexy. Son visage avait des courbes fines et fermes. Eren n'aurait jamais pu imaginer mieux. Il savait que Levi était un dictateur despotique, et que lorsqu'il ordonnait quelque chose, il est difficile de lui dire non, par habitude, il répondit:

-Bon-Bonjour Levi.

Mikasa et Armin s'étaient arrêtés, et quelques élèves regardaient la scène, dont Jean, qui ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Il avait l'air de vouloir disparaître sur le coup. Il aurait suffit d'un regard de Levi pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Levi s'approcha, il n'était pas grand, il devait faire dix centimètres de moins qu'Eren. Celui-ci était à deux doigts de la combustion spontanée. Il leva la main, et la posa sur la joue droite de Levi, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui, et qu'il était bien là. Plus il le regardait, et plus Eren le trouvait beau. Et il était à lui. Ce mec magnifique était à lui. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, l'adolescent le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es revenu...

Levi enfouit son visage dans son cou, et lui murmura presque:

-Bien sûr imbécile. Je te l'avais promis.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent pour la première fois dans leurs bras, et aucun des deux n'avait envie de rompre l'étreinte. Eren se sentait tellement bien, en sécurité dans ses bras puissants, qu'il aurait pu y passer l'éternité. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire que c'était Levi, et qu'il avait des proportions humaines normales. D'ailleurs il avait follement envie de toutes les explorer, mais pour le moment, il voulait simplement profiter du moment présent. La voix d'Armin les ramena à la réalité.

-Hum-hum.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui.

-Eren, tu nous présentes ?

Eren voyait dans son regard qu'il avait déjà tout compris, mais finit par sourire et, fier de lui, s'exclama:

-Mikasa, Armin, je vous présente Levi, mon petit-ami.

Levi tendit une main vers Armin, qui la serra de bon coeur.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, Levi.

Puis l'ancien Ovel tendit la main vers Mikasa. Celle-ci avait prit une teinte des plus sombres en entendant le mot "petit-ami" et une aura noire planait autour d'elle. Elle ne fit pas un geste jusqu'à ce qu'Armin lui donne un petit coup de coude. Elle finit par serrer la main de Levi. Ça aurait été n'importe qui de normal qu'il aurait probablement eu tous les doigts de la main brisés. Mikasa ne dit rien, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Levi sembla ne pas s'en offusquer, il avait même plutôt l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

Eren demanda à ses amis de bien vouloir les excuser, et Armin, qui comprit en moins d'une seconde, entraîna Mikasa sur un autre chemin que celui qu'ils empruntaient habituellement en compagnie d'Eren, les laissant faire le trajet jusque chez l'adolescent seuls. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux, Eren se mit à poser plein de questions à Levi, en commençant par une remarque que celui-ci ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier.

-Haha ! Même en humain t'es petit !

Il se mit à ricaner et une veine de colère se forma sur le front de Levi, qui lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia.

-Crétin.

Eren continua de rire un instant, puis reprit son sérieux.

-Alors, comment c'était ?

-Et bien, je suis allé au bureau de mon supérieur, Erwin, et je lui ai demandé si c'était possible qu'un Ovel se transforme en humain.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Qu'il s'en foutait.

-Heeein ?

* * *

Levi était assis dans une grande chaise aux teintes bordeaux devant le bureau d'Erwin, qui le regardait avec les mains croisées sous son menton.

-Alors, c'est possible ?

Le blond se redressa avant de se lever pour aller observer la fenêtre.

-Oui... C'est possible. Tu dois simplement abandonner ta condition d'Ovel en faisant un voeu.

Levi en resta bouche-bée.

-Quoi, c'est tout ?

-Ben... Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que vous alliez devoir batailler pour votre amour contre ton peuple intolérant et que vous alliez vivre des tas de péripéties afin de créer un amour entre les deux peuples type Roméo et Juliette ? Et ben non. C'est très rare qu'un Ovel tombe amoureux d'un humain. Il y a déjà eu des cas. L'Ovel ne peut se transformer que si l'amour est sincère. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux devenir humain.

-Mais en contrepartie je ne pourrai plus jamais revenir ici, ni redevenir un Ovel.

-C'est ça. Je suis content que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un, mais je ne pensais pas perdre un aussi bon élément que toi.

-Tch, tu me vois vraiment comme un pion.

Erwin se retourna et lui sourit.

-Non Levi, tu es mon ami. Mais avant de partir, tu iras dire au revoir à ton escouade, ils tiennent beaucoup à toi.

-Je sais.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils se fixèrent sans ciller. Levi et Erwin n'étaient pas du genre à se faire des adieux larmoyants. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir à parler, Erwin respectait la décision de son ami, et ne voulait pas le retenir ici au lieu de pouvoir enfin trouver le bonheur. Levi finit par s'en retourner, et quitta la pièce en parlant doucement.

-Adieu, Erwin.

Celui-ci sourit, et répondit sur le même ton:

-Aies une bonne vie, Levi.

Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Erwin seul. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les quartiers de son escouade, et entra directement dans le salon commun, où ils passaient tous le plus clair de leur temps. Levi savait que chacun d'entre eux devaient être de retour de mission, et ils se retrouvaient toujours ici pour se raconter le déroulement de celle-ci.

Sans surprise, tous les membres de son escadron étaient présents. Levi s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la porte à les observer. C'était si... Familier. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait un mot sur cette sensation. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se rendre compte qu'il aimait autant certaines choses. Eren et son foutu romantisme devaient l'avoir affecté. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il se disait qu'ils allaient lui manquer. Cette ambiance...

Eld et Gunther qui discutaient tranquillement dans un coin, sans se soucier du vacarme que produisaient Auruo et Petra, en train de se chamailler pour une quelconque raison. Leur présence et leur dévouement allaient lui manquer. Lorsqu'Auruo l'agaçait à tenter de l'imiter, et qu'il finissait par se mordre la langue, puis finalement Petra lui remontait les bretelles. Quand ils passaient du temps ensemble, même si Levi écoutait plus souvent qu'il ne parlait, il aimait ces moments passés à leurs côtés, c'était bien mieux que le silence. Pourtant, eux qui étaient comme sa famille et qu'il connaissait depuis des centaines d'années, il les quittait aujourd'hui. Oui, Eren en valait la peine.

Le Caporal finit par entrer dans la pièce, et ses soldats cessèrent toute activité pour le saluer, avant de se mettre au repos. Petra s'écria presque:

-Caporal ! Bon retour. Comment s'est passé votre mission ?

-Pas mal. Répondit-il.

Les quatre soldats engagèrent une conversation avec Levi, et il profita d'une question d'Eld pour annoncer la nouvelle.

-Comment était votre protégé ? Il a réussi à trouver quelqu'un ?

-Oui, il a trouvé quelqu'un... En fait il m'a trouvé.

Il y eu un moment de silence gêné avant qu'Auruo ne prenne la parole.

-Il vous a... Comment ça ?

Levi soupira, et se décida à raconter toute l'histoire. Ses amis l'écoutèrent avec attention, et lorsqu'il eut terminé, les réactions furent assez atypiques. Petra ne dit rien, et le regard dans le vide, elle alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière eux. Auruo faillit se couper la langue en deux, et Eld et Gunther paraissaient au bord de la crise d'épilepsie.

-C'est pour ça... Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, je vais partir dans le monde des humains, et vivre avec lui.

Gunther mit un petit temps, avant de finalement sourire et répondre:

-Et bien... On dirait que vous avez un coeur finalement, un coeur volé par un adolescent mais un coeur quand même.

Eld continua sur le même ton.

-Si vous êtes heureux, je ne vois pas le problème.

Auruo tenta de parler, mais sa bouche pleine de sang l'en empêchait, alors il ne put sortir que des onomatopées incompréhensibles. Levi se tourna alors vers Petra. La jeune femme avait la tête baissée, les mains sur les cuisses, elle ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Le Caporal s'approcha d'elle, et posa un genou à terre.

-Petra...

Elle détourna le regard, et Levi posa une main sur les siennes.

-Même si je pars, vous serez à jamais mes compagnons, je ne vous oublierai pas.

Soudain, Petra releva la tête, elle souriait, et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Je suis... Tellement contente pour vous !

Levi savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait souvent remarqué comment elle le regardait, et il avait aussi souvent remarqué comment Auruo la regardait. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment intéressé par Petra, alors il n'avait jamais rien fait par rapport à cette situation. Ça n'était pas un hasard si Auruo voulait tant lui ressembler. Auruo était amoureux de Petra, et Petra, était amoureuse de Levi. Mais en cet instant, Levi pouvait lire une réelle sincérité dans les yeux de sa subordonnée. Petra était vraiment contente pour lui, mais il savait qu'il y avait des vagues de regrets au fond d'elle.

Il se releva, tout en l'aidant à se remettre debout. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, puis se dirigea vers ses amis, et ils se mirent en rang. Un poing dans le dos, et l'autre sur le coeur. Levi les regarda, surpris. Ils avaient tous un air si déterminé... Là, c'était les adieux. Levi se mit dans la même position, et il finit par leur sourire. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était bien la première fois en un millier d'années qu'ils le voyaient sourire.

Cette fois, les larmes de Petra coulèrent, et celles de tous ses compagnons également. Ils se jetèrent quasiment sur leur Caporal, et un câlin collectif fut de mise. Levi n'avait vraiment jamais montré d'affection comme ça avec eux, et finalement c'était pas mal.

Après leur avoir correctement dit Adieu, Levi sortit de la pièce et repartit sans attendre sur Terre. Il arriva dans la rue du lycée d'Eren, mais il ne pouvait pas se changer en humain, là devant tous les passants, alors il se rendit dans une ruelle pas trop fréquentée, et souhaita de tout son coeur devenir humain.

Il ferma les yeux, et pria du plus fort qu'il put. Mais rien ne se produisit. Erwin ne lui avait quand même pas menti ? Il respira et recommença. Comme rien ne se passait, il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à jurer. Après plusieurs tentatives, il commença à désespérer.

Et si Erwin s'était trompé ? Si en vérité il était incapable de se transformer ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne, Eren l'attendait. Eren... Il se mit à penser au garçon, et il en oublia sa peine en une seconde. Rien que d'imaginer son sourire et ses yeux pétillants s'il réussissait...

Levi était si furieux, il ne voulait pas échouer, et il ferait tout pour retourner auprès d'Eren. Il était tellement frustré, qu'il mordit sa main si fort que du sang en coula. Il ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, lorsqu'il entendit comme un bruit d'étincelles. Ses paupières se soulevèrent immédiatement, et en une seconde, un éclair jaune jaillit et tout son corps grandit comme par magie. Il s'observa un moment, puis lorsqu'il réalisa, il faillit en sourire tellement il était fier de lui.

Il marcha droit vers le lycée, et se mit à attendre Eren. Il avait hâte de voir sa réaction, et espérait qu'elle soit bonne.

* * *

-Et ma réaction a été bonne ?

Eren souriait de toutes ses dents, il avait écouté l'histoire en silence. Levi lui donna un coup de coude.

-Pose pas de questions dont tu connais la réponse, gamin.

Eren pouffa avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de sa maison. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Levi et plongea son regard étincelant dans le sien.

-Levi... Je suis désolé que tu ais dû quitter ton escouade je... J'ai été égoïste. Pardonne-moi.

Levi ne savait pas quoi dire. Eren était définitivement bien trop craquant pour son propre bien.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, c'était aussi ma décision. Ils l'ont acceptée avec joie.

Eren se remit à sourire.

-Alors je suis heureux que tu ais fait ça pour moi. Merci.

-C'est mon boulot, tu devais trouver l'amour, me voilà.

Eren parut vexé.

-Quoi ? Tu as fait ça juste pour remplir ta mission ?

-Mais non imbécile.

Levi le prit dans ses bras. Et Eren grommela:

-Ça te sauvera pas toujours.

Levi pouffa, il savait que le gamin n'était pas vraiment sérieux, mais quand même cette tête de pioche. Eren s'écarta soudain de lui, et lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Et d'ailleurs ! Comment ça se fait que je t'ai attendu deux semaines ?

Levi n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été perturbé par son coup, et dit d'une voix monocorde:

-Le temps est différent chez nous, une minute de mon monde équivaut à environ une journée terrestre.

-Ah, alors tu as fait vite au final... Mais bon, ça fait toujours deux semaines pour moi.

Eren agrippa Levi par le col, et l'attira vers lui. Levi ne parut même pas surpris, plutôt satisfait du rapprochement en fait. L'adolescent posa un bras en bas du dos de son vis-à-vis, le pressant contre lui, et la main qui tenait son col le quitta pour venir se poser sur sa joue.

-Et y a un truc que je crève d'envie de faire depuis tout ce temps.

Levi eut juste le temps d'esquisser un sourire avant qu'Eren ne fonde sur ses lèvres. Le Caporal le serra contre lui, répondant au baiser avec envie. C'était leur premier baiser à chacun et pour tout dire, c'était franchement réussi. Levi s'étonnait de la sensation de bien-être que ça lui procurait. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il se concentrait uniquement à embrasser les lèvres d'Eren, et c'était reposant.

Leurs lèvres bougèrent avec une harmonie un peu gauche, mais c'était comme si leurs bouches se connaissaient déjà et savaient quoi faire à leur place. Eren avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser, ce qu'il ressentait était destructeur, et il adorait ça. C'était beaucoup plus violent que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer avec Jean. Le baiser devint plus fiévreux, et Eren en profita pour ajouter sa langue. Levi y répondit avec le même entrain, et ils avaient l'impression qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'arrêter.

Puis, comme une mer calme après la tempête, le baiser redevint doux, et ils rompirent l'échange. Ils échangèrent un regard sans souffler mot, puis Eren rougit et finit par éclater de rire.

-Je veux faire ça tous les jours.

-Compte sur moi. Lui répondit Levi.


End file.
